Ouran meets Death Note
by butterfly1415
Summary: Ouran meets Death Note! Crossover. Kyouya is having a party, but won't tell who he invited. Supposed to be funny. Includes foursomes, guns, triplets and a talking bunny. Various pairings.


**Ouran meets Death Note**

**Warning (this one is going to be long): Yaoi, mentions of guys having sex, foursomes, guns, weirdness, crossover, triplets, Tamaki, a talking bunny, gays (or mentions of it), character death (like anyone cares)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Ouran High Host School Club; since I'm not japanese (unfortunately)**

**A/N: I got this idea, and it was hilarious to write. And I didn't mean to offend anyone, if you feel offended. Enjoy:**

All of the hosts were waiting. Kyouya had set up a party for them. He wouldn't tell who he had invited.

"I feel like I'm five again and mom arranged playdates for us" Kaoru said

"Yeah, me too. We should always play with the uglyest girls" Hikaru replied.

"I wonder who it is" Haruhi said

"Probably some of our customers" Hikaru answered "And I thought we should have fun today"

"Shut up. They're here" Kyouya snapped

The door opened and revealed a pretty guy with brown hair and brown eyes who smiled. He walked over to Kyouya.

"Hello, Kyouya-kun"

"Hello" Kyouya looked happy.

"The others will be here in a minute"

"Okay"

"You think it's his boyfriend?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru

"Yeah, maybe" Kaoru whispered back.

"Mommy wouldn't have a boyfriend whitout me knowing it" Tamaki said.

"You sure?" Hikaru asked

"Of course. Me and Mommy has a special bond-" Tamaki was interrupted by a blackhaired man with white shirt and baggy blue pants.

"I will reveal you one day, KIRA!" He said towards the pretty brownhaired and pointed at him.

"In your dreams" They could hear the other guy mumbling

"I guess everyone's here. This is some of the characters from Death Note and this the characters from Ouran High Host School Club" Kyouya announced.

"Ihhh, that show is so cute!" A blond girl with ponytails on top of her head screamed.

"Well..." Kyouya paused and gestured to them to stand up "Introduce yourself"

"I'm Hikaru..." Hikaru began

"And I'm Kaoru"

"You are twins" the blackhaired stated

"Yeah..." The twins looked at each other. That guy was weird.

"I'm Hunny-chan, and this is Mori-chan!" Hunny exclaimed "Oh, and this is Usa-chan!" He held the bunny in the air so everyone could see it.

"I'm Tamaki, the King of this club and I am really happy to see you all and..."

"I'm Haruhi" Haruhi interrupted and Tamaki sulked in the corner

"Does he do that all the time?" a redhaired with googles asked

"Yeah, he's just like that" the twins replied

"And I am Kyouya" Kyouya stated

"I'm Misa-Misa!" the blonde girl yelled

"I'm Light Yagami" the pretty guy said

"And you are Kira" The black haired pointed towards him

"No, I am not!"

"You are"

"Am not!"

"I'm Matt" the redhaired interrupted

"We'll take him!" the twins yelled, grabbed Matt's arms and dragged him away

"I'm Mello" a blonde dressed in black said

"She's so cute!" Tamaki screamed

"I'm not a girl!" Mello pulled out a gun

"But you're so cute! Daddy will take care of you!" Tamaki ran towards Mello who pointed the gun at him

"Get away from me, you god damn pervert!"

"We must find you a nice dress to wear. I think green will look good on you" Tamaki wondered and began chasing Mello who ran away from him. "Get away from me!"

"I am Near" a whiteclad boy said

"I am L" the blackhaired stated

"I'm Ryuk, nice to meet y'all!" a shinigami said

"You're not afraid?" Ryuk asked, surprised the hosts hadn't freaked out.

"We're used to Tamaki" the host club thumbed towards the king who was chasing Mello, a dress in his hands.

"Usa-chan will talk with you Ryuk-chan" Hunny pushed the bunny into the arms of the shinigami.

"Sure" Ryuk said, glancing down at the toy bunny.

"You are so cute. Can Misa-Misa do your hair?" Misa asked Hunny

"Do you have any cake?"

"I have some" an elder man in the corner said.

"Then let's go Misa-chan" Misa and Hunny ran towards a table in the corner of the room

"I want cake too" L pouted

"I also have some" Mori stated

L scuffed towards the silent blackhaired

"You're really cute" he said to Mori who blushed

*

Kyouya and Light:

Scratch, scratch. Light wrote in his black notebook. So did Kyouya. This guy reminded him so much of some other person, Light thought. But he couldn't remember who.

Outside the window, Teru Mikami:

God doesn't love me anymore, he choose another one to replace me. I am not worthy for life, not when God doesn't love me. He pulled out a pen and a notebook and wrote his name down; _Teru Mikami dies the most painful death ever._

Inside the Third music room:  
Light looked up. He thought he heard a scream. Nah, that must have been his imagination. He wrote a last name in his notebook and walked over to Kyouya.

"Wanna have sex in the closet?"

"Sure" Kyouya lay down his notebook, and followed Light into the closet.

*

Hunny and Misa:

Hunny was eating his cake. Misa was currently working on his hair, a red bow had already been tied in his hair, on the left side.

Misa was rambling about some guy, Hunny wasn't listening, too happy eating his cake, but catched that it was something about light. Hunny wondered if this girl was insane or something.

"And then light said to me, that he would love me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever. And he didn't choose that Takada bitch, he choose me. Light loves me forever, and I love him. We're going to be married and having kids. As many as possible. And Misa-Misa won. Light loves me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever....."

Hunny didn't bother to listen. He was almost finished with his cake.

Hikaru, Kaoru and that google guy, Matt came walking towards him. They had dressed Matt in a Ouran uniform and messed his hair up, so it looked like theirs. They stopped in front of the table, Hikaru setting a hand on his hip, the others mirroring him perfectly.

"Hey you, Misa girl..." Hikaru began

"You know, that the Light guy, your boyfriend is..." Matt added

"Currently having sex with Kyouya in the closet, right?" Kaoru continued and they all smirked a devilish grin.

"Uhhh, uhuuhhh" Misa began to cry and ran out of the room. Hunny who was done with his cake, followed her with his eyes, only to turn to the man standing far behind his chair;

"Wata-chan, can I please have another piece of cake?" Another piece was sat on a table far away, beside the whitehaired boy, who had introduced himself as Near. Hunny followed the cake and sat down beside him.

*

Haruhi and Misa:

Haruhi ran after the crying Misa, walking near the closet, where from strange noises could be heard.

*

Kyouya and Light:

Kyouya faced the brown haired teen.

"Remember it's my turn to be seme afterwards"

"Sure" Light replied, thinking to himself; Excactly as planned.

"Otherwise, I'm gonna tell L some things about you" Kyouya had obvoiously noticed the evil grin spreading on Lights face.

"Okay, then" Light sulked.

*

Tamaki and Mello:

"Uh, come back, Melly-chan, you have to try on this dress! It will look fabolous on you!" Tamaki yelled after the blonde teen, who was currently running away from him. Tamaki chased him.

"Melly-chan! You get to be my other daughter. Daddy's gonna raise you and protect you!" Tamaki didn't notice the gun that was pointing at his face.

"If only I had someone to protect me from you!" Mello snapped, and stopped the gun down i his pants when the 'King' started to chase him again.

*

L and Mori:

L ate his cake. Mori looked out the window when L broke the silence;

"Mori-san, you know there's a 99% chance that we are going to make out later?"

"Hmmm" Mori replied, watching the older as he gracefully stopped his fork into his mouth with two fingers.

They sat in silence for a while. Then L finished his cake. He stood up and walked over to Mori's chair. Then L stepped closer, leaned down and kissed the wild type on the mouth.

*

Usa-chan and Ryuk

"So, you're owned by the cute little teen over there?" Ryuk asked, pointing at Hunny.

"Yeah. And you watch over that pretty guy who's having sex with Kyouya in the closet?"

"Nah, I don't really watch over him, he's just fun to watch, Light Imagay. And he hasn't realised it yet. He calls sex with guys like that Mikami guy and Kyouya 'keeping the good buisness connection'. Ha, it's hilarious. Especially when he's trying to avoid Misa-Misa"

"Sounds cool. Here, nobody realised that they're gay either. Kyouya is having a crush on Tamaki, who's in love with both Kyouya and Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru's 'act' is more than just an act. Mori is in love with Hunny, and Hunny is with him, they're lovers. And now, Mori's making out with L, and Hunny is making out with Near"

"Humans are fun"

"They sure are"

*

Hunny and Near:

Hunny was kissing the whiteclad boy. He was a great kisser. Hunny deepened the kiss.

*

Mori and L:

Mori was kissing L, when he saw Hunny and Near walking over to them.

"Want to have a foursome?" Near asked

"Yeah, sure" L replied and began kissing Hunny

Mori kissed Near, and after a while they shifted. Mori reached over to Hunny.

*

Hikaru, Kaoru and Matt.

"Wanna go pick on Tono and Mello?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah, that'll be fun" Matt grinned.

They walked over to where Tamaki was chasing Mello

"Hey, Mello!" they yelled in unison "You can't even run away from THAT guy?" They saw Mello's face redden and laughed.

"You guys are the best!" Matt said, laying and arm around each of the twins necks.

"WE are the best. You're one of us now. We're triplets!" Kaoru exclaimed

Matt smiled at his almost identical brothers.

"You sure we aren't real brothers?" Matt asked

"You'll never know" Hikaru laughed

"Hey look at them" Kaoru pointed towards Tamaki and Mello, who were still chasing each other. "Tono must spend more time in the gym, than we know of"

"Hey, MELLY-CHAN! He called you a girl!" The triplets yelled and laughed.

Mello pulled out his gun and pointed it towards them

"Get down" Matt whispered to the two others, and they threw themself on the floor, still laughing. They heard a bang and the wall beside them, got a hole. This just made the triplets laugh even more.

*

Kyouya and Light:

Kyouya peeked his head out at the noise and saw the hole in the wall.

"Somebody's gonna pay for this" he mumbled and got back inside. It was his turn.

*

Mori, Near, L and Hunny:

They were all still kissing each other. Mori liked this. L and Hunny both tasted of cake, and that Near guy was an amazing kisser. He felt his lips getting swollen, but that didn't stop him. He kissed L again.

*

Ryuk and Usa-chan:

"This is really cool" Ryuk commented

"Really, really cool" Usa-chan added "You've seen the foursome? I wonder why they haven't come up with this idea before?"

"Well, maybe you and I get to be grandparents or something"

"How?"

"I dunno. But it would be awesome!" Ryuk said

"Oh, yeah. Then I could teach the kid to be gay. Free yaoi! Yay!" Usa-chan yelled

"You really are a pervert Usa-chan" Ryuk looked at the bunny

"Yeah. Fangirls are contagious"

**A/N: Did ya know that you're contagious??? :D Just kidding. Heh, I killed Mikami. That was fun. And now we know the only thing Mello's afraid of; Tamaki! Maybe I'm going to do more crossovers just to get more LxMori, 'cause those two are freaking awsome. Ha ha, I also made Misa cry. Yay! It was so much fun! **

**Don't flame please!! They burn!**

**And review, please! 3**


End file.
